Fall of the Dawn.
by cosmic
Summary: The sequel to Kurse all SeeDs - a horrific event turns the lives of the young, lovesstruck SeeDs around. As their love is turned to hate and their hearts are shattered, what role does the mysterious, smoky stranger play?
1.

THE SWEET HUSH OF DAWN

THE SWEET HUSH OF DAWN 

**Author's Note: The sequel…..dedicated to Sharon (whitefeather) and Alia…**

**Please Read and Review!! Please, please? Please?**

**In my epilogue to Kurse All SeeDs I gave the impression that the SeeDs were no longer at Balamb Garden. For the purposes of this story they are still studying there…**

*

_She smelt of chocolate and spices; the redolent, aromatic scent of a bazaar in Istanbul. He bent his head closer towards her, and caught the floral nuances – the flowers in the meadow where they had promised. Lavender, roses – he could smell them all, and he felt them in his heart._

_ _

_He combed the black hair, still slightly damp, from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. She lay in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck, content just to be with him. Content just to be one._

_ _

_He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Your eyes are soft in the moonlight…" He whispered to her. "You're my shooting star."_

_ _

_Her lips pressed against his, and he sensed her smile beneath his lips. When they broke apart, she kept her arms loosely around his neck. Her eyes were pensive, thoughtful – radiant._

_ _

_"Penny for your thoughts, Rin.." He whispered huskily, drawing her close to him. Her hair brushed his cheek. The feeling made his senses overflow._

_ _

_"I – Squall." She turned around so that she was facing him, and cupped his chin in her hands._

_ _

_"What were you thinking before I found you? In…in compressed time?"_

_ _

_He looked at her, half in wonder, half in amazement. They hardly ever talked about Ultimecia's reign – the memory was painful for both of them. But – _

_ _

_"I tried to believe I could live without you, Rin. I – I couldn't. I can't. I love you. I – I thought you were dead. I was giving up on life."_

_ _

_His voice sank until it was only a whisper. It was a long time before he turned his face to look into hers again. To his surprise, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears._

_ _

_"You know I love you too, right?" Her voice was soft, with an unspoken sob behind it._

_ _

_"Always."_

*

On a bitter, chill frostiness of a day sometime in winter, when the sun was barely penetrating the bleakness of the cloud above and the sea was a silver expanse of ribbon, 19 year old Selphie Tilmitt hurried along the thin concrete of the path that swirled almost artistically between the silvered forests, and thought that things were…well…not good, but almost.

She was happy with her home; well…her home was Balamb Garden, and always would be, but her cottage in the woods for work leave and holidays was beautiful. She thought of her husband, Irvine…thought of snuggling up to him in front of the crackling fire while watching the snow fall outside. She thought of her daughter, Aglaia, thought of her fine infant hair and the roses in her delicate cheeks, and was happy, and her soul was at peace. She thought of Anastasia, the smiling, chestnut-tressed, sienna eyed au pair they had hired to take care of their child until she was old enough to begin training as a SeeD, and felt secure, contented, and full of love for her husband and child. She was part of a family, for the first time in her life. After all, she had never known hers. She swelled with pride and devotion for her own child. She would grow up with two parents who loved her, and loved eachother.

The tall, polished domes of Balamb Garden reared into view, and Selphie's good mood faltered. She loved Garden, it was her second home. Literally. She treasured her friends. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis…Seifer. Even Seifer. But the mission they'd been called to do…she didn't know what it was, but Headmaster Cid had sounded so grave…it was forboding. 

The flowers were silvered in their shoons of hoary mists, turned to face the watery sun like minions before Hyne. Hundreds of thousands of them, flecked into the landscape like tiny jewels underneath a diaphanous layer of clear, crystalline water. They flickered, and the sculptured candles in Selphie's eyes shone with a glowing patina of reds, oranges, golds…even the emerald onyx green of her irises were blended into the flames.

*

The footsteps echoed emptily into the entrance hall. He could see his own, tousled dark head in the gleaming marbled floor, the strands reflected glossily in every facet of polished stone. The silence was crashingly silent; he would give anything, everything for somebody to speak.

Well…not everything.

He glanced sideways at Rinoa, the russet, the emerald and the sapphires of his eyes meeting the deep sienna-amber of hers. Her dark lashes flickered, innocently, slowly. She bent her beautiful shadowy head and played with the satin ribbon on her arm. A multi-faceted stone – a diamond – glittered on her left hand. He smiled to himself, involuntarily. It – it would be soon. And he was waiting for that day with every atom of his being. United. Both of them. Forever.

Hurried, echoing footsteps. He heard the swish of everybody's head as they looked up to see flushed, yellow-decked Selphie Tilmitt come dashing into the hall.

"Am I late? Is Cid here yet?" Her voice rang out into the silence. The tension was gone. Quistis rose, gracefully, from her place on the arm of Seifer's chair and placed a pale hand on Selphie's tanned one. "No, Sefie. Not here yet."

Selphie breathed a sigh of relief at the same time that everybody else drew a sharp breath inwards. A breath of anticipation, of – things to come.

Cid's shadowly silhouette appeared in the shrouded doorway. His breathing was sharp, heavy, and fast-paced. The silence roared and revolved around those quick, panting, almost – eerie breaths. He was gasping, almost – crying – yet they could not see his face.

He was trying to move forwards, but something was holding him back. Someone? They couldn't tell. All they could do was stand there, motionless, watching and waiting as Cid put one foot forwards. A beam of light from the entrance fell across his face.

It was shiny, beaded with sweat, red with exertion, and white with – could it possibly be fear? His eyes widened in disbelief, shock, relief and maybe even…panic? There was so little time – he was trying to say something, but his words were slurred, crossed over eachother, babbling, horrific - but in that next one second, so many things happened that they were hardly distinguishable from one another. He had barely time to register their existence, barely time to breathe one last breath, even, before – 

There was one, pure, simple jolting shot.

The luminosity in his eyes flickered.

And died.

*

What do u think so far? Shall I continue with this sequel? I will be basing the existence of my next chapter on the number of reviews I get!!!

Thanx 4 reading J


	2. Devil's awakening

**The passage of darkness:**

** **

*****Chapter two of the epic series! Hope you like it! **fingers crossed** * Sorry it's taken me SOOO long to finish this…

**_The passage of darkness…._**

**_ _**

*

The thud of his body falling to the floor was soft and muffled. It swooned dizzily, swaying, then dropped, abandoning them to a hideous silence. Nobody spoke. They could not speak. The sound of the shot still rang in their ears. Time stood still. It had not waited for them.

"CID!" Quistis' sudden cry brought them all to their senses. They watched as Quistis ran towards Cid's body, her beautiful eyes filled with grief and shock. It had been so sudden – 

She ran towards the fallen body. His face was turned away from her, and a clear shroud of glistening white; strings and strings of tiny pearls adorning every atom of the air around him, surrounded his body. She hesitated slightly, almost as if the corpse held an unspoken taboo. She stretched out a slim finger and slowly extended her arm to touch his pale skin, to feel his once-alive pulse – 

Her finger brushed the shroud, gently, so gently, but suddenly a shock buzzed through her veins and into her body. If the scene had been in slow motion, her horrified friends would have seen her delicate neck snap to one side, her silky hair grow slightly static with the electric energy coursing through her, and her hands raise in helpless self defence as she tumbled to the floor. She was not unconscious – no – but was immobilised – terrified – and could not speak.

Through her veiled eyes she could dimly make out a figure standing over her. Was it a man or a woman? The silver-gold hair tumbled over the shoulders, pale skin glowing deathly in the dim light…

Her friends started towards her, only to find that they could not move. An invisible force was pulling – or was it pushing – or both? – them downwards, tugging at every cell of their body. Restrained. Their mouths frozen in horrified positions, their blood turning to ice, their hearts filled with an untimely fear. Only their eyes could move, trained on the unearthly figure standing over Quistis. Squall struggled in vain against the all too familiar feeling of apprehension and terror that was overcoming him. Shouldn't he do something? Couldn't he? Why was he so helpless??

Don't want to be helpless…don't want to be alone…have to help…need to make a difference…

"Misguided child…" 

His voice was hushed, breathy, sepulchral – a voice that would travel over the cool, rain-prismed wind, a voice that belonged in evil rainbows, golden hellish clouds. A beautiful voice – but unnerving, evil…

He paused, and raised his face so that his features were clearly visible. 

His skin was white – like the mother of pearl, or the smooth surface of porcelain. Deep-set into this skin were two, smoky, black eyes. Dark eyes, that glowed like coals, and contained all of night in one stare. Bewitching, entrancing, beautiful, seductive…eyes that had a soul in a soul-less vessel…

Seductive… 

His mouth was not ruby-red, but was a flushed, dark crimson. They were shapely, contemptuous lips. They were curved into a smile now, but they had all the power in the world…

And framing his face was a quantity of spun silver and gold hair, the threads entwined into a dazzling halo. The hair was silky, and cloud-like, and let loose to drift over his shoulders.

The figure stretched out his pale hands and muttered something underneath his breath. Squall's eyes grew scared and alone as he saw Cid's body shatter into tiny, black, gleaming stars. The stars danced in the air, then rushed together all at once and disappeared into the stranger's eyes. His eyes glowed brighter now, and he knelt down over Quistis' form. Squall tried to move, to do anything, but he was utterly at this man's mercy.

Quistis gazed upwards. This man…there was something wrong…she tried not to look into those eyes but she felt herself attracted to them, pulled to them… 

"Beautiful, misguided child…"

The stranger slid a hand underneath Quistis's back and pressed her to him, so that they were face to face. Her head tilted back, exposing her bare neck. He fingered it lovingly, moving up, tracing her cheek, until his hand was entwined in her golden hair. He gently removed her hair tie and shook it loose. An expression of wicked desire spread across his face as he took a strand of her hair and laid it on his cheek.

Quistis tried to shake herself loose from his grasp but he was too strong. He pulled her face back by her hair so that his face was directly above hers. She tried to cry out in pain but could not. His hands were all over her now, roaming everywhere – she tried to pull away but it was too hard…she was being jerked cruelly to her feet…

"You need not have interfered with the circuit", he breathed, "But now – now you cannot escape. I will take you with me – to a land beyond dreams…to my land…"

He gripped Quistis by the shoulders and gently kissed her neck. A shiver shook her body and he slapped her, hard. Her eyes opened fully, wide with fear.

He turned to her friends, still immobilised, still horrified. "Ignorant fools. You cannot defeat me. You will not find me. I will win…you will lose…"

A wind had picked up around his feet, entwining him and Quistis. They were slowly beginning to disappear, to – 

Quistis was regaining her strength, struggling against his iron grip, but he pulled her towards him by her hair, gripped her fragile waist, kissed her pale cheek with contempt and ice.

"Come, my darling…"

He was whispering now, venom in his voice.

"Come to a land of dreams…"

A fathomless second passed.

And they were gone.

**

What do you think? Shall I continue? Thank you for reading, and please review! The little box takes only a few seconds to fill in! Pleease?


	3. The violin strains

Chapter 3 of the series!! Sequel to Kurse all SeeDs – so if you haven't read that, read it, although you can understand this story even if you haven't…I am now going to stop rambling and get on with my story!!

**

**The violin's cry.**

** **

******

** **

Mist drifted through Quistis's mind. Somewhere, either close by, or in the distance, or perhaps even in her own head, she could hear the smooth, rich, yet slightly voluptuous curves of a strain of violin music, stirring long forgotten memories, evoking long forgotten feelings. A wave of sentiment crashed over her face, as a wave does when it crashes over a rock, saturating it in the foaming water. When it has receded, a little water stays in the hollows of the rock. Tears stood in Quistis's eyes.

She fluttered them open, expecting to feel groggy or tired, or to be in some far-distant dungeon or cell. After all, wasn't that usually what happened when one was kidnapped? But instead she was greeted by the sight of a grand…well, it might have once been grand – throne room. It seemed as if it had not been inhabited for a long time…yet it still held an indescribable charm and majesty. She looked down at herself for what might have been the first time and stifled an involuntary gasp as she regained feeling in the rest of her body. A regal, yet dusty cape of crushed, old gold velvet was thrown about her shoulders, the heavy material cascading over onto the floor. And her arms and legs were fastened tightly with cool silk scarves to the arms of the dusty, jewel encrusted throne she was sitting in. She could now see that it was on a platform, raised from the rest of the room. A large mirror, pulsating with a soft green light was directly opposite her. She squinted into it. She could almost make out a figure in the light…at first a silhouette, surrounded by rays like the sun, and then growing darker, more ominous…

A gust of wind whipped through the room and a cloud of dust whirled around Quistis's feet. She closed her eyes involuntarily, but screamed when she saw the figure in the blackness of her closed eyelids…

When she opened her eyes again, the smoky stranger was standing before her, clad in a white velvet cape. He was wearing a ceremonial crown, studded with diamonds in the shape of…. A skull. Quistis started to struggle wildly, but her ties were too strong…the man advanced closer towards her, and tilted her chin up towards him. He held his other hand high in the air. A cloud of golden dust whirled agitatedly around his hand like hornets, and then cleared to reveal a dazzling tiara of black diamonds, topped by a miniature skull. Quistis shrank back, but he slowly placed the terrible thing on her golden hair. He drew back as if to admire his handiwork.

"Welcome to my castle, my queen…"

** 

"No, Quistis, not again…."

Seifer's voice broke as he rushed forwards, finally free of the freeze charm, to snatch at the last piece of disappearing mist. It slipped through his fingers and dwindled away. He dropped to his knees and supported his head in his hands. Just when they were beginning to settle again – just when he thought everything could be alright…

Maybe this was fate…to ever be parted…

A flash of pictures went through his mind…a gleaming white splinter of bone, a bruised neck, a pale, loving face…warmth in the eyes of death. Tears and heartache, and the angry tigress of fire.

And the sweet smile on her face when she saw him again, the honeyed tears of joy that fell from his eyes…

No, this wasn't fate.

He was dimly aware of his friends standing around him in a semicircle, their heads bowed solemnly. Almost as if they were afraid to go near him.

He rose to his feet, his trenchcoat swishing like a waterfall around his ankles. "I'm all right." Mechanically, he raked a hand through his blond hair. No, he wasn't all right.

"That man – he wasn't going to kill her, like he killed Cid."

A slight flinch passed from person to person at the harsh recollection of what had happened only minutes ago. Automatically, their eyes all flicked to the spot where he had fallen, on the polished floor.

"She's still alive. He'll keep her alive, for whatever his demented reasons…" He heard himself saying. Yes, he would keep her alive. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of the stranger's murderous hands on Quistis' body, his horrible lips on her beautiful neck. He drew a deep breath and continued.

"We have to find her. We have to! It can't be that hard…"

But what did they have to go on? Selphie looked at the floor and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. A few hours ago she'd had no cares in the world. She'd been happy. No worry. And now…

A tear pooled and fell to the floor, shining. Through her veiled eyes she saw another fall, and another…

No, wait. Those weren't teardrops, they were – she wiped her eyes – specks of diamond dust. Coming from – 

"He left something behind!"

Her voice broke the silence as she raced towards the small, glowing orb lying on the floor. She picked it up and rolled it between her fingers. A blend of marbled gold swirled inside the globe, racing, racing…a face? No, just the eyes…and a song was starting to play, a haunting violin melody. Her friends heard it too. They turned around, trying to find where it was coming from. The heartbeats quickened as unfelt, unseen emotions started to play…

Swirling…turning…

Was the violinist simply playing a tune, or was he releasing all the world's sorrows from his strings?

The thought flashed into Squall's mind only seconds before his eyes changed from red, to purple, to gold…

To black…

**

Da-da! Like it? I'll be continuing A.S.A.P if you like it. Review and tell me what you thought, or if you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism. Thanks!!!!! JJJ


	4. Return of the atoms

Queen of the night. 

Sorry it took so long to get this up! Please review with any constructive criticism u have, I want to keep improving! Though if you have no criticism I also understand! ;)

**

"DAMN YOU!"

Quistis leant forward to the length her invisible bindings would allow her and spat in his face. His eyes remained unmoving. A white hand reached up to brush the liquid away from his cheek. He remained silent, commanding. Quistis hated being commanded. She hated this….way of controlling her. Without doing anything, he made her feel helpless. And this frightened her.

He leant close to her, so that his shimmering hair brushed her cheek, his perfectly sculpted lips hovering a few millimetres away from hers. She shook her head vigorously, so that her terrible crown slipped off her head and tumbled onto the floor. It rolled over a few times and stopped still. Her captor put a hand on her waist. She tried to shy away, but his scent, his intoxicating stare, held her riveted. A scent of icy caverns under the depths of the sea, grottoes filled with light where mermaids dragged nets of pearls, the darkest inky blackness of a cavern…filled with diamonds…light dwindled, and left only the glittering cores of his eyes behind…

"What do you want?"

She kept her voice controlled. Strangely, she felt calm, serene. Unruffled. Yet, scared, so scared.

"Your friends are here to meet you."

That wasn't an answer. His statement was affable, matter of fact.

"Have you ever seen the moon?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Or the bat? The winged creature of night, the shadowy wings, the pearled claws of rainy gemstones…lustrous….like you, my dear…."

Quistis bit her lip to keep her from telling him just how insane she thought he was. _It's insane people who are dangerous_, she thought wildly.

"What's your name?" She blurted out quickly, having nothing else to say.

"Master…"

A wave of fear washed over her again, making her feel sick. Why her?

"You want my friends because…."

"Revenge…"

**

Roses and wine…

That smell, and the faint sound of violins…

Yet the smell, the wisp of the air, all aroused a feeling of déjà vu that he couldn't quite conquer. It was…inside him.

Roses and wine…

Damn it, what was wrong with him?

He struggled to get up, but only managed to raise his phenomenally heavy body up one inch, before it floated back down.

This fragrance…

_Give up trying, Squall…remember me?_

_ _

It wasn't the same voice. Yet…what happened to people when they died? Sorceresses? Their spirits floated away, into oblivion. Sometimes, a spirit may just be reincarnated on the same heavenly body.

If the will was strong enough…

_Hehehe…that's right._

_ _

_Not the same body. Not the same mind. I will never exist in the same form again._

_ _

_Look what you have reduced me to! But no…you will never see me again. A mere soul. No body. A soul with a will for revenge…and I will have it. First on that blonde who tried to seduce you. Next, on that brunette you love so much…_

_ _

No! Who was this person, who seemed to know everything about him, was inside him…was controlling him…

I have a minion…a mission…a meaning…by the time I'm through….or shall I say, my slave is through…

_ _

It couldn't be…why Cid, why Quistis, why them?

_I will have revenge on you!_

_ _

The voice dissipated and Squall's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room apprehensively.

The bedside table…the lamp…the place on the rug where he'd spilled hot chocolate. A rumpledHis dormitory. But how?

He remembered the voice, the scent, being sucked into a black galaxy whilst violin strains played. But he was back here?

He glanced at his watch, and found it wasn't on his wrist. He must have left it somewhere…dropped it somewhere…

A clock? He could hear no ticking. He glanced towards the wall.

13.00…

At first, he took in the time as if it was normal to have an extra hour in the day. Then, his pulses, his instinct kicked in, and he raced down the hallway to his friends' dormitory, almost hoping it was a dream, that Quistis' slim figure would be safely in bed….

Six neat, tidy, made beds in six, untouched, deserted rooms. Minutes passed in shocked silence. Squall glanced again at the clock.

13.00…

**

And the atoms of a wisp of air caressing Squall's cheek whispered…

"Hell's judgement…."

_ _

_**_

_ _

_ _

OK! Next part coming soon! Please review! Please let me know what u thought! Please!!


End file.
